In making electronic packages that use lead frames, there are several process steps that subject the lead frames to mechanical and thermal stresses. The finer geometries of current lead frames and the ever-increasing integration of circuits on semiconductor chips have resulted in processing that places even greater stress on the lead frames. Finely configured lead frames often resemble very delicate embroidery, or stencil-like metal structures that tend to bend, break, disfigure and deform easily. (See FIGS. 1a and 1b). Such conventional lead frames are used in the industry to create a variety of chip packages, including wire bonded and flip-chip (FC) packages. (See FIGS. 2a-2d and 3a-3b).
Conventional lead frames generally lack structural rigidity. The finger-like portions of lead frames can be quite flimsy and difficult to hold in position. This lends to handling flaws, damage and distortion in assembly processes and complicated wire bonding situations. Consequently, bond parameters have to be optimized to compensate for lead frame bouncing during the bonding process. A failure to optimize the bonding parameters to compensate for the mechanical instability of the lead frame can result in poor bond adhesion, and hence poor quality and poor reliability of the bond.
The finger-like portions of a typical lead frame extend from a central portion, known as the chip receiving area, also known as a chip-pad. The chip is usually attached to the receiving area with the backside down, and the front side is positioned face up with terminals located peripherally on the perimeter of the chip, or over the surface of the chip in the form of an array. The receiving area typically has dimensions of about 5 mm×5 mm, and the leads extending outwardly from the chip-pad area have typical dimensions of about 10 mm long×1 mm wide×0.5 mm thick. The lead frame is typically held down by a vacuum chuck and mechanical clamps. The chuck and clamps must be refitted for lead frames of different sizes and shapes. The present invention alleviates this problem.
The prior art has not shown any lead frames that can withstand the stresses encountered in current semiconductor packaging processes and that can be manufactured in a cost effective manner. The present invention achieves this objective by providing a partially patterned lead frame that not only improves the manufacturability of the lead frame itself, but also improves the integrity and reliability of the electronic packages that are formed therefrom.